La mesa de regalos
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: NaLu Week. Día 6 y 7 Refulgencia, Futuro. —Me retracto, ya decidí que seré yo con quién se va a casar mamá…/Natsu sonrió, divertido por su reacción. —Te propongo un trato. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos con ella los dos?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** La mesa de regalos

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary: Fairy Tail festeja a una de sus miembros más queridas… Lástima que Lucy lo considere una estúpida idea.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**O**

**O**

**O**

La bella decoración del gremio la dejaba sin palabras.

Definitivamente sus amigos se habían esforzado por hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia. Bueno, igual no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesta, por más que ella les había insistido que no era necesario que festejaran, Natsu hizo lo imposible por convencerla de que valía la pena.

—No todos los días cumples años, ¿verdad? — Le había dicho Erza, mientras supervisaba con mano de hierro que acomodaran sin ningún rasgo el enorme pastel de fresa.

Todos estaban tan emocionados pensando en cómo celebrar la ocasión que no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Incluso Mirajeane, junto al resto del gremio habían preparado un discurso para celebrarla a ella, su miembro más reciente entre tantos magos, pero que había pasado por tantas aventuras junto a ellos que la consideraban un miembro más de la familia.

Lucy suspiró. Todo era tan… Estúpido.

Ella no necesitaba que la festejaran. Pero, en fin, si todos estaban tan contentos, ¿qué más daba dejarlos disfrutar?

No tardaron más que una mañana para las decoraciones. Al atardecer, el gremio entero se reunió a su alrededor. Lucy, un poco nerviosa les regaló una sonrisa, mientras frotaba con delicadeza su sien derecha para calmar las ansias. Estaban tan ilusionados y ella… ¡Mavis, aún no podía creer que fueran a festejarla de esta manera!

Miró con detenimiento a Natsu, incapaz de creer lo necio que es su mejor amigo al hacer todo eso por ella…

Aunque, hubo risas nerviosas y lágrimas traicioneras, Mira empezó su discurso, tratando de contener la emoción de su voz. —Por este valioso miembro, que ha resistido hasta el día de hoy. Su fortaleza y valor para soportar la adversidad nos resulta admirable…—Todos la miraron con euforia. — Ha soportado con gran orgullo y dignidad las peleas de Natsu, los desnudos de Gray y los arranques de Erza, así que nos sentimos honrados de festejar un año más con nosotros a nuestra querida…

— ¡Vamos, sopla las velas!

—Natsu, es solo una mesa…

Las botellas chocaron, convirtiéndose en el ritmo y melodía del canto que festejaron sus compañeros al unisóno: — ¡Sí, por nuestra mesa!

El mueble crujió de felicidad. Porque, haber cumplido un año completo en el gremio de Fairy Tail sin estar ya en miles de pedazos era algo que la enorgullecía.

Y quizás, si llegaba a sobrevivir esa noche de desenfreno y destrucción, Natsu y Lucy la recordaran como parte del bello momento en que su futuro hijo tuvo lugar a ser concebido.

Ese sería su mejor regalo… Claro, además de la pintura y el barniz de excelente calidad que le regalaron.

**N/Kou:** ¿Llegaste aquí? Te felicito… No sé cómo rayos nació esta idea, pero cuándo vi el tema de la NaLu Week como "cumpleaños" no pude evitar pensar "que aburrido que todos escriban sobre un cumpleaños de Natsu o Lucy" y he aquí el resultado xD Si alguien de aquí sabe que le debo algo en otro fandom, tiene el derecho a asesinarme, si no, olvida lo que acabas de leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** La tiranía de Lucy

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary: **Desde que Lucy supo que estaba embarazada había establecido una cruel tiranía con él. ¿De verdad era un antojo de embarazada lanzar rocas de hielo a las ventanas?

**Advertencias:** NaLu Week Día 2

**Tema: **Vulnerable

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no es mío, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama, a quién le agradezco ser tan troll.

**O**

**O**

**O**

— ¡Natsu! —Bramó molesta.

Últimamente Lucy estaba muy sensible por todo. Aunque, en realidad no la culpaba, tanto.

Unos meses atrás, después de haber bebido como locos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la mesa, (bendita mesa, ojalá cumpliera muchos más) y haber encargado por accidente un nieto para Igneel (no planeado, pero seguramente muy bien hecho) la rubia estaba de tan mal humor que no se soportaba ni sí misma.

Desde que supieron que estaba embarazada, Lucy había establecido las reglas y el orden sangriento de una tiranía perfecta dónde ella mandaba y el gremio entero (sobre todo Mira y Erza) le obligaban a él cumplirlo.

Las chicas le habían hablado sobre los cambios de humor de las embarazadas, incluso que según las etapas podría sentirse cansada, sufrir mareos e inexplicables antojos de comidas con mezclas raras. Y aunque él se había preparado mentalmente para aquello, los malestares nunca ocurrieron. Incluso los antojos, Lucy podía comer comida normal sin vomitarla y sin hacerle a él salir por ello en las madrugadas.

Todo estaba perfecto, excepto por un pequeño problema: el ánimo de Lucy. La maga había estado inexplicablemente activa, animada y con ganas de molestar. Les hacía bromas a los del gremio con el respaldo y protección de las magas clase S, aunque ellas también fueran sus víctimas. Pero, sobre todo, la peor parte la llevaba él…

Aún recordaba un pequeño desvarío reciente, un poco de hielo picado en forma de estrella. Hecho por Gray, con agua de Juvia y lanzado a las tres de la mañana por las ventanas de sus peores enemigos. No sabía que Lucy tenía una lista negra tan grande, así que lo tuvo a altas horas de la noche rompiendo ventanas solo para correr con ella en brazos mientras escapaban de los guardias.

Y Natsu no sabía porque, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que eso sólo fue algo tramado para joderlo a él. Pero Mira había apoyado a la rubia diciendo que a las embarazadas se les antoja de pronto hacer cosas así, aunque lo dudó, la albina lo convenció con una sonrisa siniestra y un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Natsu! —Llamó la rubia su atención, sacándolo del trance. — ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí. —Asintió sin ánimo, realmente sin entender, acababa de llegar de un viaje en tren de dos días solo porque a ella se le ocurrió que quería comer una rara especie de pescado de la que Happy le habló. Uno de los pocos antojos culinarios que le habían dado. — ¿Qué pasa, Luce?

—Bueno, yo… —Balbuceó. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. —Yo quería…

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó, sospechando algo extraño. Era imposible que estuviera dudando si pedirlo cuándo había estado ordenándolo sin parar desde que tenía a aquellas dos demonios del averno de su lado.

— ¿Podrías cargarme? —Mencionó nerviosa…

—Claro. —Aceptó extrañado.

— ¿Y aun así caminar sobre la superficie de un tren en movimiento? —Preguntó con calma, sus ojos brillando de forma peligrosa. —Es que se me antoja sentir el viento fresco en el rostro, pero adentro no se siente con tanta fuerza, y…

Él la miró sin creerlo. — ¡¿Estás loca!?

Lucy le sonrió con dulzura antes de asestarle un golpe en la entrepierna y tomarlo de su bufanda. — ¡Escúchame imbécil! ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de pensar un momento en ti? ¡Yo no pedí esto, recuerda que es tu hijo quien lo necesita!

—Luce…

— ¡Ahora mueve el trasero y llévame sobre el tren, que después quiero que pelees contra Erza sin usar magia!

Natsu la miró con terror. Adoraba a Lucy, pero su chica era una completa dictadora. ¿Antojos de embarazada? ¡Él juraba que Lucy sólo buscaba venganza! Con pesar y dolor en su entrepierna se levantó, dispuesto a tomarla entre sus brazos. Si había decidido que ambos fueran a morir de esa forma, no podía impedirlo. Era vulnerable ante su novia.

**N/Kou:** Tarde para el segundo día xD Dejaré esto un rato y publicaré la tercera entrada por la tarde, le agradezco infinitamente a **GUEST** (quién no dejó identificación) su review, de verdad mucha gracias, al parecer fuiste el únic que pensó lo mismo :3 Sólo Fairy Tail festejaría una mesa xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Semillas

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary: **Gray saludó a Lucy con tranquilidad**. **—Espera… ¿Ese de allá no es Natsu amarrado con listones?/—Es muy fácil soltarlos, sólo dígannos… ¿Dónde está?/— ¿Dónde está qué?/—"La semilla"

**Advertencias:** NaLu Week Día 3

**Tema: **Listones

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no es mío, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama, a quién le agradezco ser tan troll.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron, la rubia sentada tranquilamente sobre la barra alzó su mirada hacia él.

En un sereno día de verano Gray Fullbuster llegaba con paso relajado hasta colocarse a la derecha de su compañera de equipo. —Hola Gray. —Gesticuló la rubia. Probaba de su jugo sin interés, claramente aburrida.

—Hola Lucy— Saludó con tranquilidad. Miró alrededor del gremio, encontrándolo casi vacío, extrañándose de la calma. Al parecer ese día sería algo normal. Al menos eso creyó hasta que vio un extraño bulto de hilos rojos colgando del techo que gruñía en la lejanía. —Espera… ¿Ese de allá no es Natsu amarrado con listones?

La rubia ladeó el rostro con tranquilidad y asintió. —Sí.

—Oh…

Gray no dijo más, presentía que alejarse era lo mejor por ahora.

**OoOoOoOoO**

—Lu-chan…—Saludó la maga de escritura sólida, acabando de entrar. Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa y la rubia siguió en lo suyo de menear el popote en un vaso con hielos sin líquido. — ¿No está todo muy silencioso por aquí? —La maga celestial señaló al fondo. Levy fijó su vista y encontró algo raro en el gremio. — ¿Eso no es Gray y Natsu colgando del techo?

Ella asintió y Levy se sentó a su lado, cambiando el tema con velocidad. Presentía que no era buena idea preguntar más.

**OoOoOoOoO**

—Oh… Lucy, Levy, buen día las dos.

—Buenos días Erza —Contestaron al unísono.

Un extraño presentimiento invadió el cuerpo de la Scarlet. La pelirroja miró al fondo del gremio dónde una extraña masa de listones rojos se movía con insistencia. — ¿Qué hacen ahí…?

—No preguntes.

Erza no estuvo conforme, pero lo aceptó. Si le había advertido de esa manera, lo mejor sería hacerle caso a su amiga. La maga de armadura tomó también un lugar en la barra junto a las chicas mientras a lo lejos veía a Natsu, Gray y su propio esposo, Jerall, enredarse más y más en ese mar de listones rojos y cuerpos luchando por salir…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Una chiquilla rubia trepó la silla de la esquina izquierda, algo alejada de las chicas y suspiró con fastidio, mientras Mirajane le dedicaba una dulce mirada. — ¿Cómo va todo, pequeña?

—Aún nada. —Reclamó con pesar. —Hemos tratado de todo, e incluso le prometí a Natsu no traer monos salvajes bebés a mi cuarto, pero nada… ¡No sé cómo quitárselas para dársela a mamá!

— ¿Ninguno ha querido hablar? —Cuestionó la mesera, intentando no soltar carcajadas ante tan extraña situación. — ¿Qué me dices de tus tíos?

—Hice lo que me dijiste tía Mira, los capturé con los listones mágicos que me diste pero siguen sin querer decirnos algo…—Bramó con fuerza, azotando sus puños con chispas contra la barra. — ¡Incluso Ultear dice que quiere renunciar!

—Vamos, tranquilízate. Ve y haz un último esfuerzo, estoy segura que lo conseguirán.

—De acuerdo. —Murmuró con ánimos. La niña se bajó de un salto de la silla y se encaminó a dónde la esperaban la enredadera humana de listones para moños y unos cuántos niños de diferentes edades que los custodiaban.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucy siguió discretamente con la mirada a la enfurecida infante y sonrió. — ¿Aún no puedes decirnos? —Declamó la pelirroja, confundida con la situación. Ella negó suavemente.

—Es peligroso que lo platiquemos por ahora, podríamos terminar involucradas.

Levy, Erza e incluso Juvia que había entrado hace unos momentos quedaron desconcertadas, intrigadas en el misterio que tenía a sus parejas enredados en listones, colgando del techo.

Una sombra amarilla pasó veloz entre ellas y se colocó en las piernas de Lucy, mientras balanceaba sus piernitas y hacía un adorable puchero. De inmediato la maga la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cabello con ternura. — ¿Qué sucede amor?

—Papá es un idiota. —Masculló molesta. —Cayó de inmediato en la trampa. Sólo le dije que si podría peinarme con los listones y él hizo el resto. No esperaba que…

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de nuevo, violentas esta vez, interrumpiendo a la niña. Los gemelos dragones de Sabertooth llegaban de visita. —Lamento la entrada, mis disculpas más sinceras, Fairy Tail.

— ¡Oh, vamos Rogue! ¡Natsu-san lo hace todo el tiempo, no hay porque disculparse! —El pelinegro lo miró con rabia, pero de inmediato dejó los modales de su compañero idiota un lado para observar como un grupo reducido de críos mantenían cautivos a los magos del gremio. Incluido Gajeel.

La niña de ojos jade sonrió, cuando vio que Sting la miraba con detenimiento, sin saber que ahora formaba parte de su plan. —Sting-san…—Balbuceó dulce la chica, mientras su madre se encogía en su sitio de risa mal disimulada.

— ¡Vaya, cuánto has crecido mocosa! ¡Te pareces a tu padre!

Gruño por lo bajo ante sus palabras. — ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

—No—Respondió de inmediato su compañero.

—Cállate Rogue

—No lo entiendes, es una tram…

— ¿Podría colocarme en el cabello estos listones?

**OoOoOoOoO**

—No sabemos nada. —Masculló por milésima vez el dragon slayer, luchando en vano contra los listones. — ¡Maldita sea, Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia, bájame en este mismo instante!

—Uy, dijo tu nombre completo…—Se burló una voz a su derecha. De cabellos y ojos negros la hija del mago alquimista y la maga de agua trataba de provocar a la niña de cabello rosa, mayor por un año.

— ¡Oblígame! —Reclamó.

Natsu miró los ojos enardecidos de su única hija. Para tener apenas siete años, era demasiado fuerte y astuta. Además de tener a Mira de su lado… ¿Cómo diablos fue engañado por su primogénita de esta manera? Cayó directo en la trampa. ¿Desde cuándo esa chiquilla le pedía de favor que la peinara? Es más, no recordaba que le pidiera nada de favor, la malcriada vivía en eterna competencia con él por el amor de Lucy… —Malditos genes de dragón. —Criticó en voz baja.

Había sido iluso, pensó que haría las paces con ella y dejaría de celar tanto a Lucy, que por fin le permitiría acercarse, pero…—Para empezar, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. —Escuchó decir a un rubio.

—Te dije que era una trampa…—Respondió el mago de sombras, resignado en su lugar. Moverse sólo causaría enredarse más, eran alguna especie de listones resistentes a la magia.

— ¡Esa mocosa me atrapó con los listones! ¡¿Cómo lo iba a saber…!? Debería matar a la muy…

— ¡Ey, que es mi hija!

—Y la autora de este plan. —Farfulló Rogue.

—Cállense de una jodida vez. —Gray se abalanzó al frente, tratando de alcanzar a ver frente a frente a su hija. — ¡Ultear Fullbuster Loxar! Suéltame o si no… —Amenazó Gray, fulminante, su hija solo le reto con la mirada y sonrió divertida.

— ¿O qué me harás?

—Tsk. —Maldita sea la sobreprotección de Juvia.

—Niños, si nos explicaran porque nos mantienen aquí…—Intentó negociar Jerall.

— ¡Jodidos mocosos, cuando te atrape Redfoox ni tu madre podrá salvarte!

—Si te atreves a hacerme algo eres tú a quién va a asesinar, papá.

Bien, era oficial, habían perdido contra sus hijos. Un chico joven, de cabello azul y ojos marrones les miró tranquilo, intentando conversar. —Papá, tíos, para soltarlos es muy sencillo, sólo tienen que decirnos la verdad. —Le miraron con atención. — ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Dónde está qué?

—"La semilla"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que Sting se echó a reír con fuerzas. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Era eso lo que buscaban? Haberlo dicho antes…—El resto le miró sin entender. —Lo que ellos quieren…—Se acercó y les susurró al oído. Natsu sonrió con ganas.

—Oh, con qué era eso, ahora sí puedo soltarme…—Las llamas rodearon su cuerpo y quemó todos los listones rojos, que se extendían por su cuerpo, los demás se quejaron, lo hubiera hecho desde el inicio si podía, pero a Natsu no le importaba. Su hija se las iba a pagar.

Ambos Dragneel prendieron fuego en sus puños. — ¡Ataquen!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucy miraba entretenida la escena, preguntándose mentalmente si su marido realmente le estaba siguiendo el juego o realmente nunca se le ocurrió soltarse así hasta que vio a Natsu y a su hija comenzando a atacar. Padres contra hijos peleaban con sus magias, mientras los pequeños y dulces infantes les daban una paliza a los mayores.

En la lejanía pudo ver a Nashi subirse a los hombros de Natsu para golpearlo y gritarle la misma pregunta bendita pregunta: — ¡¿Dónde está la semilla!?

Suspiró. — ¿Y bien…?

—Supongo que ya se los puedo explicar. —Desvió la cabeza a un lado para esquivar un rugido del dragón. Erza la miro y regresó con su espada una bola gigante de hielo. —Bueno sucede que a los niños se les ha metido la idea de que los chicos tienen "la semilla" con la que nacen los bebés, así que quieren quitárselas para tener un hermano.

—Pobre inocentes…—Balbuceó Cana, bebiéndose un barril entero. Dio una voltereta para esquivar un ataque de agua, cortesía de la chica Fullbuster.

—Eso es tan tierno…—Gimoteó Levy, a su lado Erza balbuceaba cosas sin control, completamente roja.

—Juvia no está segura de que sea bueno dejar solos a los chicos…

Una columna cayó cerca, al igual que unas cuantas mesas voladoras. La rubia la miró. —Sí que lo es… Ahora, huyamos de aquí…

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, y arrastraron a Wendy que iba entrando.

.

.

.

**N/Kou:** Wow, y se suponía que esta idea sería un mísero drabble xD Espero no haberlo extendido de más… ¡Tercer día y contando! Me siento tan emocionada aunque nadie lea esto, tengo un buen rato sin escribir y además es la primera Week que participo, que mejor que sea con mi amada pareja NaLu :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Celos de dragón

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary:** —Prométemelo…—Suplicó Natsu, con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo. — ¡Prométeme que no dejarás que nuestra hija me asesine para quedarse contigo!

**Advertencias:** NaLu Week Día 4

**Tema:** Promesa

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación de Fairy Tail son de Hiro-sensei. Maldito genio…

**O**

**O**

**O**

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Lucy se detuvo nerviosa ante la profunda y molesta voz que le reclamaba. Permaneció quieta en su sitio, mientras intentaba poner su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

— ¿Al gremio? —Intentó, más sin embargo le vio fruncir el ceño con mayor enfado. Cuándo esos bellos ojos de verde jade la miraron de arriba abajo con desaprobación supo que estaba en problemas.

— ¿Vestida de esa manera? —La rubia bufó con frustración y se miró a sí misma. ¡Era la misma ropa de siempre! No podía creer que aún a sus casi treinta años tuviera que pasar por todo un interrogatorio para salir de casa. ¡Estúpidos celos de dragón!

—Nashi…—Comenzó la joven. La chica de cabellos rosas le miró atenta, pero aún cruzada de brazos. —Soy tu madre y puedo vestirme como quiera…—Hizo una pausa y sacó su mejor carta de la manga. —O quizás, ¿me veo mal?

—N-No…—Balbuceó completamente roja. —Te ves hermosa…—Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. —Es sólo que esa falda está muy corta y tu escote…

—Siempre me he vestido así, no veo que te molesta. —Replicó divertida, las coloraciones de rojo en la cara de su única hija creaban el efecto de verla llamear.

— ¡Es por tu seguridad! —Gritó de pronto, tomándola por los hombros. — ¡Es peligroso que alguien te miré, eres muy bonita y…! —Se detuvo un segundo a mirar con rabia al hombre mayor que observaba el cuerpo de su madre con completo descaro. — ¡Papá! —Bramó con furia, resguardando a su linda mamá tras su espalda, protegiéndola de las garras de ese maligno dragón — ¡Maldito pervertido, deja de mirarla!

Natsu sonrió con autosuficiencia y encendió los puños en fuego al mismo tiempo que su niña. — ¡Es mi esposa! —Declamó, sus ojos ardiendo en llamas de guerra.

— ¡Y mi madre! —Replicó, dispuesta a patearle el trasero.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —Gritó Lucy con fuerza, sosteniendo a su primogénita de los hombros y dándole la vuelta para abrazarla. Al sentir los amorosos y protectores brazos de su madre la chica se sintió avergonzada y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. ¡Su madre era tan bonita! ¿¡Cómo se fue a casar con el idiota de su papá!?

—Lo siento, Luce. —Expresó Natsu en un gruñido, su hija bien que aprovechaba cada ocasión cerca de "su mujer"

— ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no tienen que pelear por mi atención? —Su marido bufó mientras la chica sólo negaba fervientemente, aunque habían sido demasiadas ocasiones ninguno pensaba responder esa cuestión.

En un momento de descuido Nashi se acurrucó con mayor fuerza sobre sus pechos, meneando su rostro de un lado a otro mientras Lucy solo se sentía abochornada e incómodamente familiarizada. —Son tan suaves y calientitos…

Natsu no lo soportó más. — ¡Ey, suelta eso que son míos!

— ¡Natsu! —Chilló la blonda con vergüenza.

— ¡Pues ven y demuéstramelo! ¡Mamá es mía!

— ¡Yo me casé con ella!

—Bien, ¡pues yo salí de ella!

— ¡Yo también ayudé, enana de cabello afeminado!

— ¡Pues lo dudo, cerebro de carbón! ¡Tú también tienes el cabello de marica!

Lucy decidió sentarse en una esquina a leer un rato. Si la casa aguantaba no tendría que llamar a Laki de nuevo para reconstruirla. Lástima que la madera se incendiara más, pero salía más barato; debería seriamente pensar en comprar muros anti-magia…

Después de un rato de pelea, su esposo cayó a sus pies. Sabía que él lo hacía de broma, (y muy en el fondo era la única manera en que padre e hija podían expresar su amor) pero regularmente su niña se lo tomaba muy enserio el hecho de no dejarlo acercarse más de la cuenta. Rio con fuerza, recordando cómo había empezado todo, a unos días de nacida que Natsu siempre intentaba alejarla de su retoño argumentando "que algo planeaba" las cosas se le salieron de control y terminó convirtiendo a la pequeña en una celosa compulsiva. —Luce…—Susurró el hombre, con un tono muy bajo. Sosteniéndose a duras penas de sus piernas se elevó hasta quedar frente a su rostro. —Tienes que prometérmelo… —Pronunció con seriedad. La rubia dejó su libro de lado, prestándole atención ya que lo veía muy formal.

— ¿Natsu?

—Prométemelo…—Suplicó Natsu, con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo. — ¡Prométeme que no dejarás que nuestra hija me asesine para quedarse contigo! —Y ella se sintió tonta por preocuparse de verdad.

— ¡Estás exagerando!

— ¡No, esta es una pelea a muerte por lo que me pertenece! —Enterró el rostro en sus senos, aspirándolos con necesidad. — ¡Son mías! —Prométemelo…—Suplicó Natsu, con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo. — ¡Prométeme que no dejarás que nuestra hija me asesine para quedarse contigo!

Y Lucy vio con regocijo la cara psicópata de su hija tras ellos.

— ¡Voy a matarte, papá!

**N/Kou: **Lamento enormemente no tener tiempo de contestarles. Pero quiero agradecer infinitamente a **Gabe Logan** y **Nathy-Chan Tenshi** por sus reviews en los días anteriores, de verdad me alegran infinitamente el día al tomarse la molestia de comentar en los otros días. Ahora sé que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal :3 (Y gracias también a **Luchia Dragnell**, perdón por no contestarte el segundo día xD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Pedida de mano

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary:** Dejar ir a los hijos es más difícil de lo que parece.

**Advertencias:** NaLu Week Día 5

**Tema: Atreverse, desafiar.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación de son del maravilloso Hiro-sensei. Yo sólo me divierto con la semana NaLu…

**O**

**O**

**O**

Aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo parezca, Natsu era muy celoso con su hija. Sí, normalmente peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo por ver a quién quería más su Lucy, pero aún así la mocosa era su hija y no podía evitar el quererla. ¡Vamos, que la había sufrido!

Su linda esposa (que ella no lo oiga decir lo contrario) le hizo pasar crueles noches en vela durante nueve meses por cumplir caprichos inimaginables, que hasta la fecha no tenía la gracia de poder recordar con claridad. Gracias a Mavis.

Nashi le había costado, y mucho. Era su tesoro, el fruto del amor que lo unía a su esposa y su contrincante favorita a la hora de una buena pelea; y a pesar de que nunca logró quitarle "la semilla" para un hermano, eso no la desanimó y siguió peleándole a Lucy cada mañana. — ¡Papá! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí…—No era verdad. No podía mirar la escena frente a sus ojos sin voltear el estómago.

Por varios años pensó que estaría a salvo de ese momento de la vida en el que tarde o temprano ella formaría su vida con otro hombre (eso si el susodicho sobrevivía), en otro lugar (no si antes no la amarraba a la cama) y finalmente le abandonaría (ni en sus sueños lo permitiría).

Pero el hecho de que su dragona fuera tan despistada como él y espantara a los pretendientes sin darse cuenta en las frecuentes demostraciones que hacían de su monstruosa fuerza (una de las razones secretas para aceptar pelear a cada rato con ella) le hicieron confiarse, y ahora era tarde, muy tarde. —Natsu, ¿no vas a decir nada? —Le cuestionó su mujer. Al ver sus ojos dulces de color chocolate no tenía más pensamiento que tomar su mano y arrastrar a su hija lejos de la habitación. Lucy también estaba triste, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar la verdad.

—Papá, nos vamos a casar… ¿No piensas decir nada?

Sí, muchas cosas que decir. Pero nada salió de su boca.

Quisiera preguntarle por que los dejaba, porque hacía que su madre se sintiera sola, si realmente lo odiaba tanto como para irse con un perfecto extraño… Que era precisamente el responsable y sereno Siegrain, hijo de Erza y Jerall, además de alumno de Lucy en las artes literarias, pero eso no venía al caso, lo que importaba es que él no la conocía. No como él…— ¿De verdad están seguros de esto? Intervino Lucy por él. —No es que no confíe en ustedes, pero apenas ayer se hicieron novios y tú le soltaste un puñetazo cuándo te lo pidió…

—Papá y tú me tuvieron a los diecisiete y se casaron cuándo yo tenía cinco años…—La rubia no supo que decir ante eso. —Además, nos conocemos de toda la vida y la tía Erza ya habló con papá.

—Amenazó, querrás decir. —Replicó el hombre mayor.

—Bueno, el punto es que ya lo decidimos y queremos su bendición.

Natsu miró al frente, fijando sus ojos jade en los marrones asustadizos del joven con seriedad. — ¿Y tú, no piensas decir nada?

—Señor Natsu, yo…

—Quiero que lo digas. —Interrumpió, mientras se levantaba con brusquedad. Siegrain le miraba nervioso mientras él lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo encaraba con tanta agresividad. Nashi estuvo por detenerle pero su madre negó. — ¡Anda, atrévete a pedirme la mano de mi hija! —Hizo un poco más de presión y le susurró al oído. —Te lo agradecería. —El de cabello azul lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿No va a rechazarme?

—Créeme, ella puede cuidarse sola. Eres tú quién me preocupa…

Lo soltó, y le sonrió de lado. Nashi lo miró conmovida. —Solo quiero que tengas el valor. Pero dilo ya, que me estoy arrepintiendo.

El joven tomó confianza y se acomodó derecho, mirándolo con la misma intensidad con la que él estaba esperando del hombre para su niña

De algún modo, el hijo de Erza le recordaba en su forma de ser a la rubia, y por supuesto que su hija era una copia exacta de él, quizás, solo quizás, estaba haciendo la mejor elección y ellos podrían construir un matrimonio tan sólido como él de ellos. —Señor y señora Dragneel… ¿Me harían el honor de concederme la mano de su hermosa hija?

— ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

Nashi abrazó a ambos hombres, llorando de felicidad. Lucy se unió a ellos, dándole disimuladas palmadas en la espalda al padre de la novia, intentando junto a él no soltarse a llorar. Natsu los miró a ambos, descubriendo recuerdos hermosos de su Luce y él cuándo eran amigos. Cuándo los miraba no podía evitar imaginarse a él y a Lucy, sonriendo antes de una misión.

Aunque esa noche tuviera la sensación de pérdida, sabía que pronto se recuperarían. No solo habían ganado un hijo, sino que pronto sería pariente de Erza… No estaba seguro de sentir terror o pavor. Sin duda serían una gran familia.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**N/Kou:** Lo sé, algo tarde para el quinto día. Pero cumplido… Solo quiero avisar que lo más probable es que el sexto y séptimo día estén unidos ya que no logré decidirme que parte iba en que tema. Muchas gracias a **Nathy-Chan Tenshi** (está inspirado un poco en mi, una hija celosa xD También me alegro de que no usen magia o acabarías sin casa como estos tres. Besos y saludos) y a **ley-de-leo** (¡Muchas gracias!) Solo me queda decir ¡voy a acabar una especie de long-fic! *Le brillan los ojos con estrellitas* aunque corto, muchas gracias por los seguidores y favoritos, todas las alertas las aprecio y tengo en cuenta. Nos vemos mañana con el último capítulo, eso si no agrego el bonus de escuela :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** La mesa de regalos

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary:** —Me retracto, ya decidí que seré yo con quién se va a casar mamá…

Natsu sonrió, divertido por su reacción. —Te propongo un trato. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos con ella los dos?

**Advertencias:** NaLu Week Dí

**Tema: **Refulgencia y Futuro

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación de son del maravilloso Hiro-sensei. Yo sólo me divierto con la semana NaLu…

**O**

**O**

**O**

El gremio estaba mejor decorado que nunca. Listones rojos en el techo, mesas bien pulidas de color caoba y estrellas de hielo resistentes al calor que se iluminaban bajo la luz nocturna a través de las ventanas.

Todo era tan familiar. Una sensación nostálgica la invadió por completo, pues sus amigos habían usado las mismas clases de flores que adornaron esas dos fechas tan importantes de su vida. Eso, y detalles que a lo largo de los años les había comentado y que formaban parte de sus grandes momentos de felicidad. En menos de un segundo la rubia se vio sumergida dentro del mar de sus memorias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los magos corrían de un lado a otro, intentando conseguir orden bajo el estricto mando de la tirana Erza, quién tenía todo perfectamente cronometrado en su lista de pendientes. Y nadie estaba dispuesto a desafiar esa lista, menos si la gran Titania tenía un látigo de mano a la vista.

Luces, flores, todo perfectamente acomodado en su sitio, y lo más idéntico posible al pasado cumpleaños de la mesa de Fairy Tail, quién lamentablemente no sobrevivió más allá del primer rugido del dragón que lanzó su hija, a la tierna edad de cuatro años.

Sin duda, extrañaba esa mesa. Marcó un comienzo en su historia, y compartió muchos momentos de felicidad junto a ellos, además, gracias a Happy todo mundo se había dado cuenta del lugar dónde fue concebida su hija, así que cuándo se enteraron que por fin se casaban después de casi seis años de vivir juntos, decidieron colocar la misma ambientación que había en aquella fiesta, en su memoria.

Sus amigos eran tan tiernos, además de entrometidos. —Y bien, Lucy…—Llamó Erza al notarla distraída en sus pensamientos. —Cuéntame una vez más cómo fue que Natsu te pidió matrimonio.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo, mientras evadía su mirada. —B-Bueno, aún no sé exactamente lo que pasó…—Suspiró. —Sólo recuerdo que un tipo molesto estaba coqueteándome y cuándo Natsu apareció para espantarlo, él le respondió "no tiene tu nombre". Así que Natsu se enfureció, lo golpeó y luego me pidió matrimonio…—Bajó la mirada entristecida. — ¿Es patético, verdad? Fueron cinco años en los que no le dije nada para no presionarlo y de pronto me lo pide solo porque quiere que lleve un título de propiedad…

—Oh, vamos. —Le alentó la pelirroja. —No es tan malo. Yo sé de muy buena fuente que el idiota lleva años tratando de decirlo, pero nunca había tenido el valor…

—Lo sé. —Masculló Gray, uniéndose a la conversación. Su trabajo de estatuas de hielo estaba terminado. Tras él la mujer de la lluvia la miraba con una sonrisa. —No sabes cuántas veces nos preguntó por ayuda, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba arruinándolo.

—B-Bueno—Interrumpió nerviosa la maga de agua—Juvia sabe por medio de Happy que Lucy-san también lo arruinó varias veces.

La rubia los miró incrédula, encontrándole de pronto sentido a todas esas veces en las que su novio se ponía rojo, echando humo de las orejas y balbuceaba sin parar. — ¿Ustedes creen…?

—Claro. La chimenea andante te quiere, sino hace mucho que hubiera dejado de pelear con Nashi por tu atención. —Ladeó el rostro, escuchando en el fondo del gremio los gritos de los únicos miembros de cabello rosa y elemento fuego que discutían acaloradamente sobre quién se iba a casar con Lucy. —Es un idiota.

Lucy asintió. —Mi idiota…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó la aguaverde, exaltando a la mujer por unos momentos. Riendo levemente, incapaz de creer que se hubiera ido tanto tiempo. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Sólo recordando viejos tiempos…

—No deberías estar aquí. —Señaló hacia su vientre apenas abultado. —Sabes que papá se pondrá como loco si te ve ayudando…

—Está bien, hice cosas peores cuándo estaba embarazada de ti… —Sonrió recordando, aunque su hija la miró sin entender. —La que no debería estar aquí eres tú…—Nashi gruñó con fastidio, pero su madre supo reconocer que en el fondo sólo estaba nerviosa. — ¿Qué haces sin arreglar en el día de tu boda? Anda vamos, yo te ayudo…—Y la arrastró sin darle tiempo a reclamar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos toques suaves en la puerta la despertaron de su ensoñación.

El tiempo estaba pasando tan rápido. Hace apenas unos instantes se encontraba platicando con Erza y Gray sobre su futuro y ahora estaba aquí, encerrada en un cuarto del gremio junto a Juvia y Levy que la habían arrastrado para terminar de arreglarla. —Te ves hermosa, Lu-chan…

—Natsu-san va a quedar impresionado…

Y no sería el único. Aún no podía creer en la hermosa figura que le regalaba su reflejo; el velo caía con delicadeza sobre su rostro, maquillado a la perfección y sin excesos, su cabello rubio caía en largas ondas que formaban una cascada y el hermoso vestido de novia resaltaba su figura, además de que el blanco resaltaba el tono de su piel.

La puerta sonó con un crujido al abrirse, y la pequeña figura avergonzada de su hija hizo su aparición en el cuarto. — ¡Estás preciosa mamá! —Gritó con entusiasmo y alegría, lanzándose al frente de su vestido, abrazando la tela que podía abarcar. —Mi mamá es la más linda de este lugar.

—Muchas gracias Nashi, tú también estás bellísima. —La infante se miró a sí misma, luego sonrió con confianza y alzando el pulgar.

— ¡Claro, soy tú hija! —Hizo una mueca y murmuró—Aunque tenga el cabello de papá…

La música de afuera comenzó a resonar con mayor fuerza y sus amigas le hicieron lugar para pasar. Arregladas como las damas de honor (y con pesar de ellas, Erza y Mira habían masacrado por ser las madrinas) se colocaron tras la rubia, y Nashi tomó su mano, alentándola a caminar. — ¿Estás lista, mamá?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La maga celestial buscó con la mirada por todos lados, desesperada. No quedaba tiempo, en cinco minutos más su hija se casaría y el idiota de su esposo no aparecía por ningún lado. — ¡Gray! —Cogió al exhibicionista por el cabello, a falta de camisa y pantalón. — ¿Sabes dónde está Natsu? ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a ir sin ropa!?

— ¡¿Cómo diablos…!? —Lucy lo zarandeó. —Ah, el flamitas estaba llorando en la esquina de allá… —Se soltó del agarre. — ¡Juvia, la ropa de repuesto!

Loxar apreció al instante y le encargó con la mirada no dejarlo desnudarse, ella asintió y se marchó en busca de su marido…

Justo como lo dijo Gray, él estaba llorando en una esquina. — ¿Natsu?

— ¡Luce! —Se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola entre sus brazos con posesividad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó con suavidad, acariciando su cabello salmón mientras él hipaba. —Nashi te está esperando…

— ¡No quiero! —Acomodó el rostro entre sus pechos. —Luce… Aún no sé si hice lo correcto…

—Tenías que dejarla ir Natsu, fue muy maduro de tu parte aceptarlo…

—P-Pero… Mi hija… ¡Mi niña se va a ir!

—Ya Natsu, tranquilo…

— ¿Sabes? No es que no esté feliz Luce, te voy a tener para mi sola, al menos por un rato. —Acarició su vientre, dónde se gestaba el nuevo miembro de la familia. —Es sólo que… ¿Con quién se va a pelear ahora? Seguramente Siegrain no querrá atacarla o Erza lo castra… No estará en la casa para decirme que me aleje de ti, ¡¿y quién te cuidará de los pervertidos cuándo yo no esté ahí!?

—Ya Natsu, me vas a hacer llorar a mí también…

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos casamos? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, encaminándose a su destino final.

—Por supuesto, tú, yo y ella…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ante la marcha nupcial ambas mujeres caminaron de la mano. A pesar de que el maestro y algunos de sus compañeros habían insistido en entregarla en el altar, al final habían terminado por decidir que lo mejor sería dejar a la pequeña hija de ambos, que cuál celosa guardiana de sus padres les había desafiado a duelo por el honor de entregar a su madre.

Todo el gremio miraba asombrado, Lucy lucía preciosa en su vestido de novia y mucho más radiante que nunca. El novio la miró embelesado, de alguna manera los nervios habían salido volando al ver la preciosa sonrisa que le regalaba la madre de su hija y flotaban mariposas en su estómago al ver quién estaba por entregársela. —Natsu… —Murmuró la rubia, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada. —Te ves… muy guapo.

Aunque su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo y sus labios temblaron sin control, logró expresar sus sentimientos en una frase. —Tú te ves preciosa…

El maestro carraspeó, llamando su atención. Al final decidieron que oficiara la ceremonia, como el padre de todos ellos. — ¿Podemos continuar?

—Oh, lo siento…

—No importa. Nashi, ¿podrías entregar a la novia?

La pequeña le miró con recelo, extendiendo el brazo para acercarla a su padre. Y aunque Natsu tomó su mano, la pequeña no les soltó. —Me retracto, ya decidí que seré yo con quién se va a casar mamá…

Natsu sonrió, divertido por su reacción. —Te propongo un trato. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos con ella los dos?

— ¡¿Podré casarme con mamá!? —Saltó en su sitio, irradiando alegría. Aunque luego ocultó su rostro, mientras un sonrojo se escondía tras sus cabellos rosados. —Y también con papá…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La novia sonrió con elegancia, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas hacía enaltecer sus bellos cabellos color salmón. El tenue maquillaje utilizado resaltaba los pómulos y el resplandeciente color verde jade en sus ojos, tan bella como un ángel terrenal.

Siegrain no pudo dejar de mirarla ni un instante, así como su propio padre.

Había crecido tan rápido, los años se le habían escapado de las manos… ¿Así se hubieran sentido sus padres, de haberlos conocido? Quizás Igneel podría sentir algo parecido. Si el padre de Lucy siguiera vivo, ¿también lo habría maldito por llevarse a su hija? ¿Estaría presente para acompañarle en el dolor de ver casarse a su nieta?

Eran demasiadas preguntas profundas para una cabeza tan densa cómo la de él, pero no podía evitarlo. Ver que ese hombre tomaba la mano de su hija y deslizaba el anillo que la marcaba como parte de otra familia era terrible para su salud mental. —Bueno, por el poder que me confirió la princesa Hisui, del reino de Fiore, yo los declaro…

— ¡Esperen un momento! —Gritó la aún Dragneel. —Tenemos algo que decir. —Tanto Siegrain como ella dieron media vuelta, para verlos felices y extenderles la mano.

— ¿Nashi?

—Le propongo un trato. —Declaró Siegrain, causando que sus orbes se abrieran de la impresión. — ¿Qué le parece si nos casamos con ella los tres?

No tuvo que decir más antes de abalanzarse sobre el pobre chico y darle un fuerte abrazo. Tras él, Lucy y Erza se acercaban, conmovidas y queriendo ser parte de la ceremonia; Jerall le daba una mirada de comprensión, aunque él fuera un hombre, de algún modo también tenía que ser difícil para ellos aceptar que tendrían que dejarlo ir.

El maestro les sonrió con orgullo, al borde de las lágrimas mientras todos ellos ya no lo habían soportado. Frente al altar, sus lazos de unión y amor refulgían contra la adversidad; no era un final, sino el principio de un nuevo futuro por el cuál caminarían juntos.

Fairy Tail lanzaba gritos y júbilos de felicidad, porque sus miembros siempre estarían unidos en hermandad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/Kou**: Cursi, lo sé. Y tonto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pulirlo, una disculpa por ello. Quizás alguna vez lo vuelva a leer y se me ocurran mejoras, porque ahora sinceramente mi cabeza está frita. Creo que es todo por ahora, veo un cero por ciento de probabilidad a hacer el bonus, y si acaso será en otra publicación.

Mil gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, de comentar, de poner en alertas y favoritos, no creí que a alguien le fuera a gustar. En especial agradezco **a ley-de-leo** (te prometo que haré un long-fic de esta pareja, tengo ya toda la trama armada y eso, pero no quiero publicar porque sería meterme en un lío más xD ¡Celos everywhere! :3) y a **Nathy-Chan Tenshi** (¿De dónde crees que sale la inspiración? xD Dios, Eli es una niña… Que sabe conseguir lo que quiere -.-U Creo que la entiendo xD)

Espero leerlos pronto, ya que tengo un Gruvia pendiente y un NaLu a futuro, aunque por el momento no quiero meterme en líos, debo suficientes fanfics xD Un enorme saludo, fandom de Fairy Tail, bye bye.


End file.
